


In Paradise

by JumpingTheMoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderbending, Genderswap, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Rule 63, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingTheMoon/pseuds/JumpingTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up between your two boyfriends, on a morning like any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on, and for, deviantART, I figured it would be fun to post this here as well. I love genderswaps, they somehow come out very attractive often, and I love guy-sandwiches, so hey. There may be more, and more explicit, things to come. For now, hopefully this is enjoyable to read.

When you woke up, you weren't alone. Your boyfriends held you between them, enfolded in an intimate embrace. The experience was like cuddling into a pair of full-body pillows, front and back. Rather than hugging the pillows, however, your pillows protectively hugged you.

Maybe that analogy sold them short... pillows were soft and fluffy, and these two boys weren't very soft. When you first saw Mikasa, you'd idly thought that hugging him must feel like pushing yourself into a wall. Not true; he was still human, under all that determination and skill. Certainly firm and solid, but not unpleasant to rub against. Quite the opposite.

Even Annie, clinging tight to you from behind, acted much more hard than he really was. That was impressive, given his physique. He was a loner, and could be cold, but underneath it all there was something else. You were lucky to see this side of him; most people just saw his negative qualities. Trying to approach him and get him to open up, where everybody else just kept their distance, won you quite a devoted lover.

Your boys were undeniably buff, and strong, with bodies cut from stone and honed with rigorous exercise. Mikasa was tall, dark, strikingly handsome even while asleep, and built. Annie lost to him in height, but was just as ripped, if not moreso. You'd need to run your hands gently over the firm ridges of their exposed abs a few more times to really tell...

Back in high school, a lot of the girls, and a few of the guys, payed close attention to them for their looks and, especially, those bodies. They were fantasy material, and you knew that from personal experience. Few were ever brave enough to approach, thanks to their attitudes.

Yet this morning, in the college dorm room you called home, here you were. Scantily-clad boy in front, scantily-clad boy in back. You could feel their muscles through the thin cloth separating you. Even relaxed, without flexing at all, they were dead sexy. When they breathed in softly, you felt the warmth on your cheek, and the gentle rubbing together from either side. You wouldn't have even needed a blanket; you were warm enough.

Mikasa's heart beat slow and steady, easily felt in such close contact. Annie's went quicker; he was probably having a dream, as usual. Whereas you felt bare, warm skin in front of you, you could tell Annie actually had a shirt on for once.... and little else.

Normally this situation was Heaven. Nobody was perfect, though, and currently you were planning how to escape paradise to deal with certain issues involving a bathroom. Just like every morning. Getting away was proving rather difficult, though...

A few attempts to pull away confirmed that even relaxed, asleep, and happy, these two boys had enough physical power and mass to keep you right where you belonged. To get away, you'd need to wake them, on purpose or on accident.

There had to be another way. Groggy, half-awake, and desperate, you managed to emulate a snake and slither your way out. It jostled your lovers, but it was worth it to see them now hugging each other. You were tempted to get a picture of that, since it wouldn't last when they woke up, but nature was calling. Urgently.

Afterwards, you got an appreciation for how cold mornings could get. Last night, the three of you forgot to leave the heat on, but that hadn't been much of a concern. It was notable now, outside of your human sandwich. Going back to bed to bask in the various kinds of heat or eating something were tempting options, but... you needed a shower.

Probably best to do it now, while neither Annie nor Mikasa could distract you with, say... a pair of strong arms wrapping around your waist from behind, and hugging you against a warm, solid body.

"Mmmh. Morning," Mikasa rumbled into your ear, and you shivered, shamelessly pressing your backside into him. With your head leaning against his broad shoulder, he didn't find it difficult to lean down for a kiss. Unlike Annie, who could get rough, Mikasa's lips were gentle, even teasing.

"Good morning," You murmured around his mouth, feeling your cheeks quickly heating up. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, expression stoic as ever. Actually, he looked miserable, in that cute waking-up way. "No." After a moment, he corrected himself. "... Yes. But it's not a problem, don't worry about it. I'm happy I get to help you out."

"... Hm?" Your brain still wasn't going, although your heart was beating fine while you were pressed against this utterly sexy man.

"In the shower." Oh. Your blush spread and you felt like your whole body's on fire. This got a smile from Mikasa; a small, tiny little thing. A jolt of electricity flowed through your body as his hands began to explore. He knew you quite well by now, and wasn't afraid to show it in little physical ways, tracing every inch of your skin. The tips of his fingers tease you, lightly hovering, leaving you to crave for more. "Unless you'd prefer to be alone."

This wasn't fair. You'd been planning to take a quick shower and rejoin your boys, yet here he was, towering over you. His lips brushed against your ear, and the warmth of his breath traveled down your neck. How was it that he was able to casually surround you, clouding your mind so pleasantly? It felt like he could read your thoughts and fantasies, especially with that little smile...

Thinking on it, you had time to burn this morning, there was no real rush. Nothing compared to the way your body felt under his hands... "Uh. No, I want you. In the shower with me. And uh. You know." Smooth; clearly neither of your boyfriends could resist your great charm.

Being honest earned you another kiss. All the girls in his class had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, and truthfully you were the only girl who could ever tell. It depended on his mood. He was feeling slow, gentle, and affectionate, just from the way he took your lips. You shivered.

It was over far too fast, and he pulled away, too, leaving you cold again. In fact, he was most of the way to the ajar door before you reached out. "Uh, where are you..."

"You remember the last time we left Annie out of something, right?" Over time, the protective male's voice had lost a lot of its edge when talking about your other boyfriend. They were getting to know each other in various ways, a great sign for this whole arrangement working out long-term. "I may as well get him in here."

Physical separation at least gave you the first good look at Mikasa's body you'd get that morning. That was always an honest treat; you'd honestly catch yourself just staring sometimes. Like right now, he was just clad in a pair of boxers, and nothing else. His back was broad and sturdy, and when he moved even a bit, you could see the deep definition and muscle in it. His arms were the same way, and were a lot softer than they looked.

After everything that had happened between the two of you, you don't even try to hide that you're staring at his butt as he goes. It was tight and fit, like everything about him. Afterwards, still in a daze. Your rapidly-beating heart and certain other physical reactions manifest, totally just due to the cold. You ran the water. It takes a few tries to get a nice, even temperature; not too much to one side or the other.

Fortunately, you've already tested whether your shower could handle three people, all at once. It worked pretty well, as long as everybody was careful about how they moved. One slip and you would end up as three distinctly unsexy dominoes. Your tired brain still thought it was worth the risk. 

Even over the hissing water, you heard them come back, turning about in time to catch a look from Annie. With his blonde hair messy, and his eyes bleary and prone to blinking, he was still rather imposing when angry. In fact, right then, he was glaring towards you. Not at you; you knew the difference by now. Anybody else would have been intimidated.

He looked so done with the world already, before the day even started, that you could barely contain your giggles. Mikasa didn't look much better. Both would have doubtless preferred to sleep in this morning, but some things were more important than sleep.

The room got much hotter, and more steamy, fast. Both sleepy boys reached down to grab at what was left of their clothing. It made sense, after all; they had to get ready to get into the shower, and that meant peeling everything off of their bodies while you watched in awe.

This wasn't the first time you'd seen either of them completely naked, or even had the pleasure of seeing them together like this. You'd never get tired of it, admiring the ridges, definition, and tone of their bodies. You actually bit your lip, shamelessly running your eyes down Annie's abs as he whipped his shirt off. He grabbed his boxers about the time that Mikasa pulled down his own, bending forward.

Hard training had paid off for both of them; they were naturally powerful, but exercise helped refine raw ore into hard metal. Their abs were both clearly defined; Annie's body structure was more compact and dense, while Mikasa's height gave him an elegant, sleek look. Neither had very much body hair, as they naturally fussed about their appearance, even if Annie denied it. Down there, you could spot little tufts of black and blonde hair, respectively, neatly-trimmed...

A glance downwards assured you that they were as excited as you, and weren't afraid to show it. In fact, the only one blushing in that cramped space was you. Mikasa faintly smirked. Annie looked like he wasn't capable of shame so early. He stood there for a moment, allowing you to watch, and then stepped forward.

Despite the sizzling display, you recognized the look in his eyes, and tried to back away. "Hey, I can get my own clothes off, you know..." 

Your back hit the warm glass of the shower.


End file.
